User blog:UTF/Weekly Thumbnail Contest
Note: this contest is closed. If you want to participate in a thumbnail contest, view Ultimate Mega Gamer's or FingermanAwesomeness' contests. Hello and welcome to the thumbnail contest! I'm your host, UTF. Since the hiatus will be here soon, I thought of what I could do during this time and this is what I came up with. So, what do you do? Well, I will give a fight and you have to submit your thumbails in the comments below. The top five thumbnails I liked will be featured on the next week along with another five honorable mentions. Which means there will not be prize, just bragging rights. Please note that these are my opinions and you don't need to agree with me. Rules #Only one thumbnails per user. Although, I can replace your current entry. #You may use any Death Battle! template you like. #The thumbnails you submitted MUST be made by you. #You can submit any thumbnails that you made beforehand. Thats all the rules for now but I may add more later. Next time This contest have ended. Entries Week 1: Spyro VS Crash Cresh VS Spooro.png|NocturnBros Spyro Crash.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Crash Vs Spyro.jpeg|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad Spyro vs Crash.png|GameboyAdv CB vs. Spyro - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Spyro the Dragon Vs Crash Bandicoot.png|Brobuscus101 CrashVSSpyro.png|Bowserdude Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro the Dragon.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Crash Bandicoot VS Spyro the Dragon-Dhdfan100.png|Dhdfan100 Week 2: Thanos VS Darkseid Darkseid vs Thanos (DC vs Marvel) .jpg|Prof Manegg Darkseid VS Thanos Me.png|NocturnBros Darkseid-799.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Darkseid vs Thanos.png|GameboyAdv Darkseid VS Thanos-Dhdfan100.png|Dhdfan100 Thanos vs Darkseid2.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Darkseidvsthanos.png|Bowserdude Thanos vs. Darkseid - Ganime V2.jpg|Ganime Thanos Vs Darkseid.png|Brobuscus101 Week 3: Bayonetta VS Dante Dante vs Bayonetta Ver. 3.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Dante VS Bayonetta.png|Bowserdude Dante VS Bayonetta-Dhdfan100.png|Dhdfan100 Bayonetta vs. Dante - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Bayonetta Dante.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Bayo VS Dante.png|NocturnBros Dante vs Bayonetta (Devil May Cry vs Bayonetta).jpg|Prof Manegg Dante Vs Bayonetta.png|Brobuscus101 Week 4: Discord VS Bill Cipher Bill cipher by scribblespoon-d6dh1gp.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Discord vs Bill Cipher.PNG|GameboyAdv Bill Cypher vs Discord.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Bill VS Discord.png|Bowserdude Bill Cipher Vs Discord.png|Brobuscus101 Bill VS Discord-Dhdfan100.png|Dhdfan100 Bill Cipher vs. Discord.png|TheDigger1 DiscordVSVC.jpg|Ganime Week 5: Jak & Daxter VS Ratchet & Clank Ratchet and Clank VS Jak and Daxter.png|NocturnBros Jak and Daxter vs. Ratchet and Clank.png|TheDigger1 Ratchet & Clank vs Jak & Daxter Ver. 2.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer RachetandClankUpYourArsenal-Rachet.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Ratchet VS Jak.png|Bowserdude Jak VS Ratchet-Dhdfan100.png|Dhdfan100 Week 6: Galactus VS Unicorn Galactus vs Unicron Ver. 3.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Galactus VS Unicron NocturnBrosVer.png|NocturnBros Galactus v Unicron.png|TheDigger1 UnicronGalactus.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Galactus VS Unicorn-Dhdfan100.png|Dhdfan100 Galactus vs unicron.png|Bowserdude GalactusVSUnicronGanime.jpg|Ganime Death Battle Galactus vs Unicron.jpg|Thegreatjman Galactus VS Unicron .jpeg|Brobuscus101 Galactus vs Unicron 2.PNG|GameboyAdv NotGameboy Week 7: Pit VS Sora Pit VS Sora.jpeg|Brobuscus101 Pit vs Sora Ver. 2.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer PitSoraAD.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Sora vs Pit.png|NocturnBros Pit vs Sora.PNG|GameboyAdv NotGameboy Sora vs. Pit.png|TheDigger1 Pit VS sora.png|Bowserdude Pit VS Sora-Dhdfan100.png|Dhdfan100 Pit VS Sora 2.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness Sora vs pit.png|DelfinSandwich Sora vs Pit MMYP999 Version.png|MMYP999 Pitvs.SoraGan.jpg|Ganime Week 8: Sub Zero VS Glacius Sub-Zero vs. Glacius.png|TheDigger1 Glacius VS Sub-Zero.png|Brobuscus101 Sub-Zero VS Glacius-Dhdfan100.png|Dhdfan100 Death Battle Sub Zero vs Glacius.jpg|Thegreatjman Sub-Zero VS Glacius Nocturn.png|NocturnBros This gives me the chills.png|DelfinSandwich Sub Zero vs Glacius.png|MMYP999 Sub zero render by wyruzzah-d8p0kny-1-.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Subzero VS glacius.png|Bowserdude Sub-Zero vs Glacius 2.PNG|NotGameboy Sub-Zero vs. Glacius - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Sub-Zero vs Glacius Ver. 3.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Week 9: Wizard VS Boomstick DB Hosts by FA.jpeg|FingermanAwesomeness Wizard VS Boomstick .jpeg|Brobuscus101 A Final Farewell.png|NotGameboy BoomstickVsWiz.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Wiz VS Boomstick-Dhdfan100.png|Dhdfan100 Death Battle Wiz vs Boomstick.jpg|Thegreatjman Wiz vs boomstick.png|Bowserdude Ben-Wiz vs Chad-Boomstick.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Disqualified Entries Week 1: Spyro VS Crash Death battle crash vs spyro by y0ur0nlymate-d8n8tti.jpg|TheYesMachine (for using a thumbnail others made) Week 2: Thanos VS Darkseid Death battle vs idea 7 by rumper1-d88kuyn.jpg|TheYesMachine (for using a thumbnail others made) Week 6: Galactus VS Unicron Galactus VS Unicron (UTF).png|UTF (creator) Week 7: Pit VS Sora Pit VS Sora.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness (Changed for current thumbnail) Week 8: Sub-Zero VS Glacius Sub-Zero vs Glacius Ver. 2.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer (Changed for current thumbnail) Honorable Mentions Week 1: Spyro VS Crash Spyro the Dragon Vs Crash Bandicoot.png|#1: Brobuscus101 Crash Bandicoot VS Spyro the Dragon-Dhdfan100.png|#2: Dhdfan100 CrashVSSpyro.png|#3: Bowserdude Week 2: Thanos VS Darkseid Darkseid VS Thanos Me.png|#1: NocturnBros Darkseid vs Thanos (DC vs Marvel) .jpg|#2: Prof Manegg Darkseid vs Thanos.png|#3: GameboyAdv Thanos Vs Darkseid.png|#4: Brobuscus101 Week 3: Bayonetta VS Dante Dante VS Bayonetta.png|#1: Bowserdude Dante VS Bayonetta-Dhdfan100.png|2: Dhdfan100 Dante Vs Bayonetta.png|#3: Brobuscus101 Week 4: Discord VS Bill Cipher Bill Cypher vs Discord.png|#1: Ultimate Mega Gamer Bill Cipher Vs Discord.png|#2: Brobuscus101 Bill VS Discord-Dhdfan100.png|#3: Dhdfan100 Week 5: Jak & Daxter VS Ratchet & Clank Jak and Daxter vs. Ratchet and Clank.png|#1: TheDigger1 Week 6: Galactus VS Unicron Galactus VS Unicron NocturnBrosVer.png|NocturnBros Galactus v Unicron.png|TheDigger1 UnicronGalactus.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Galactus VS Unicorn-Dhdfan100.png|Dhdfan100 Galactus vs Unicron 2.PNG|GameboyAdv NotGameboy Week 7: Pit VS Sora Sora vs Pit MMYP999 Version.png|#1: MMYP999 Sora vs. Pit.png|#2: TheDigger1 Sora vs pit.png|#3: DelfinSandwich Sora vs Pit.png|#4: NocturnBros Pitvs.SoraGan.jpg|#5: Ganime Week 8: Sub Zero VS Glacius Sub-Zero vs. Glacius.png|#1: TheDigger1 This gives me the chills.png|#2: DelfinSandwich Subzero VS glacius.png|#3: Bowserdude Sub-Zero vs Glacius 2.PNG|#4: NotGameboy Sub-Zero vs. Glacius - Ganime.jpg|#5: Ganime Week 9: Wizard VS Boomstick DB Hosts by FA.jpeg|#1: FingermanAwesomeness Wizard VS Boomstick .jpeg|#2: Brobuscus101 A Final Farewell.png|#3: NotGameboy Winning Entries Week 1: Spyro VS Crash CB vs. Spyro - Ganime.jpg|#5: Ganime Spyro vs Crash.png|#4: GameboyAdv Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro the Dragon.png|#3: Ultimate Mega Gamer Cresh VS Spooro.png|#2: NocturnBros Spyro Crash.png|#1: ArgentinianDeadpool Week 2: Thanos VS Darkseid Darkseid VS Thanos-Dhdfan100.png|#5: Dhdfan100 Thanos vs. Darkseid - Ganime V2.jpg|#4: Ganime Darkseid-799.png|#3: ArgentinianDeadpool Darkseidvsthanos.png|#2: Bowserdude Thanos vs Darkseid2.png|#1: Ultimate Mega Gamer Week 3: Bayonetta VS Dante Bayonetta vs. Dante - Ganime.jpg|#5: Ganime Dante vs Bayonetta (Devil May Cry vs Bayonetta).jpg|#4: Prof Manegg Dante vs Bayonetta Ver. 3.png|#3: Ultimate Mega Gamer Bayonetta Dante.png|#2: ArgentinianDeadpool Bayo VS Dante.png|#1: NocturnBros Week 4: Discord VS Bill Cipher Bill Cipher vs. Discord.png|#5: TheDigger1 Bill cipher by scribblespoon-d6dh1gp.png|#4: ArgentinianDeadpool Bill VS Discord.png|#3: Bowserdude Discord vs Bill Cipher.PNG|#2: GameboyAdv DiscordVSVC.jpg|#1: Ganime Week 5: Jak & Daxter VS Ratchet & Clank Ratchet and Clank VS Jak and Daxter.png|#5: NocturnBros Ratchet & Clank vs Jak & Daxter Ver. 2.png|#4: Ultimate Mega Gamer RachetandClankUpYourArsenal-Rachet.png|#3: ArgentinianDeadpool Jak VS Ratchet-Dhdfan100.png|#2: Dhdfan100 Ratchet VS Jak.png|#1: Bowserdude Week 6: Galactus VS Unicron Galactus VS Unicron .jpeg|#5: Brobuscus101 GalactusVSUnicronGanime.jpg|#4: Ganime Death Battle Galactus vs Unicron.jpg|#3: Thegreatjman Galactus vs unicron.png|#2: Bowserdude Galactus vs Unicron Ver. 3.png|#1: Ultimate Mega Gamer Week 7: Pit VS Sora Pit vs Sora.PNG|#5: GameboyAdv NotGameboy Pit VS sora.png|#4: Bowserdude Pit vs Sora Ver. 2.png|#3: Ultimate Mega Gamer Pit VS Sora-Dhdfan100.png|#2: Dhdfan100 PitSoraAD.png|#1: ArgentinianDeadpool Week 8: Sub Zero VS Glacius Sub-Zero VS Glacius Nocturn.png|#5: NocturnBros Sub-Zero vs Glacius Ver. 3.png|#4: Ultimate Mega Gamer Sub zero render by wyruzzah-d8p0kny-1-.png|#3: ArgentinianDeadpool Death Battle Sub Zero vs Glacius.jpg|#2: Thegreatjman Sub-Zero VS Glacius-Dhdfan100.png|#1: Dhdfan100 Week 9: Wizard VS Boomstick Ben-Wiz vs Chad-Boomstick.png|#5: Ultimate Mega Gamer Wiz VS Boomstick-Dhdfan100.png|#4: Dhdfan100 BoomstickVsWiz.png|#3: ArgentinianDeadpool Death Battle Wiz vs Boomstick.jpg|#2: Thegreatjman Wiz vs boomstick.png|#1: Bowserdude Category:Blog posts